Warriors Share Wiki:Adopt A User/Apprentice Requests
Littlewillow Apprentice request from me! I will need help! Littlewillow 16:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I suppose I could take you. Unless anyone else wants you. Do you have any preferences on which mentor you have? There's a list of mentors on the main AAU page. Silly Cat Face! 16:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't know any of you so I don't care. Just some one helpful! I'll have you. Littlewillow 22:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Choose anyone from the mainpage. Here are all the mentors: Night, Skye, Forest, Feather, Millie, Leopard, me. Choose one ;) 23:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Millie. I could take you- but if Leopard wants you, that's all fine by me. XD After all, she is Miss Mentor. : Leopard, why not? You're good with the newer members. =) 17:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Is that decided then? If I'm not mistaken, Littlewillow, I am your mentor! Silly Cat Face! 17:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Night's not the only one around here who can make final decisions . ;) 17:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Loudsplash wants me as her apprentice. What should I do? Littlewillow : I'm not a mentor so Leopard should take you. It's not like i'm a mentor anyways, besides, Leopard was my mentor and she's awesome. She deserves this and you deserve her. I don't wanna cause a riot and make everyone be all "YOUR NOT A MENTOR MYEH" and stuff so yeah...sure I wish I could have you but I can't. 13:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Loudsplash, you're not a mentor. Simple as that. Leopard has a lot more experience then you do. Littlewillow, your mentor is Leopardclaw. Matter settled. Maybe in a bit, you'll be a mentor, Loudeh. 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) IK, that's what I was saying :| see, no one ever listens to me XD 14:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) If a user requests a specific mentor, then the mentor must take the apprentice unless she herself doesn't wish to. 22:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : You're reading that wrong. the mentor wanted the apprentice, not the other way around. 23:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: No, you're reading it wrong. The first sentence Littlewillow requested a mentor, then Leopardclaw offered, and then Littlewillow said, "I'll have you!" to Leopardclaw. 22:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: So is it settled? Littlewillow Yes, it's settled. Also, Night, not what I was referring to, I don't think. Eh, whatever. Matter settled. XD 23:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Scarletwind Hello. I'm new to the wiki and I think I'd like a mentor to show me to ropes. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 13:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : I'll take you, if no one else minds. Welcome to the wiki! :) :: Rofl. Scarlet, do you really need to be an apprentice? Anyways, Millie, if you'd like her, I have no problem with it. Night, Leopard, Feather? Suggestions and comments? 20:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, yes she does. >:) *evil laugh* Besides, it'll be fun 'teaching' her. Teaching the PCA deputy? Hmm... Millie. I hear your evil laugh! Can we NOT scare away the memebers...? 02:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : It'll be an honour. :D Plus I can get out of doing Mudf- *shuts up*. Am I scary? Oh noes! Go ahead. Wait . . . PCA deputy?! Dang!!! They go through their deputies like water. We must be effing popular!!! :D 12:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thistleberry Hi! I just joined the wiki, and I would like a mentor to help teach em about it. :) Thistleberry : Welcome, Thistle! Hmm, who should we have as your mentor? Night, are you free? (I've lost track) 06:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Silver, Night and Forest have no apprentices at the minute. Maybe Forest should take you? If she's active that is. Silly Cat Face! 10:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Please please please can I have Thistle? I haven't had an apprentice since Silversong. Please? :D 12:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: I see no reason why not. I have no objections. Silly Cat Face! 12:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC)